


Dancing in the Twilight

by Bunhime



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil didn't happen, I wrote this while drinking vodka to get in that true Kevin spirit, It's just kinda fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunhime/pseuds/Bunhime
Summary: For once, Kevin is in a good mood sober. Andrew doesn't quite understand why, but he's going to enjoy this moment.Just a simple feel-good ficlet to recover from finishing the series. Huge thanks to Hya and Kory for beta-ing for me!
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Dancing in the Twilight

Yeah we’re kissing like it’s just us under these neon lights  
It’s gonna be one of those nights

Kevin hummed along to the music coming from Nicky’s speakers, swaying his hips from side to side as he did up the buttons on his new shirt, a red silky top that Andrew had bought him nearly six months ago. At the time, Kevin could barely stand the sight of red clothing without having a panic attack. Today, he looked downright carefree, even happy, as he cuffed the sleeves. 

As of late, Kevin had been in an oddly good mood. Sure, he was still the same jerk that the team knew and tolerated; yelling at his teammates, berating Neil in their late night practices- but once he had gotten to his dorm room or when had a private conversation, it was clear that he was relaxed, happy even, in a way that nobody had seen during his time at Palmetto. 

Nicky joked that it was due to Kevin “being a nerd” and getting more history textbooks. Aaron, annoyed by this new chipper attitude, thought it might be something that Andrew had snuck into Kevin’s food. Neil assumed that it had to do with the fact that Kevin was in talks with Jeremy Knox to join him in playing with the North Carolina Bluejays when he went pro in a year and a half. 

Andrew didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he didn’t care. It made him happy to see Kevin relaxed without the need of vodka. It had been a long time since the striker had gone twenty-four hours without alcohol, but Andrew could tell that his boyfriend had been drinking less and less frequently. At night, when the two were falling asleep in the same bed, Andrew told Kevin that he was proud of him. Kevin seemed to brush off the praise, but Andrew saw the smile flitting across his lips.

Tonight though, they were getting ready to go to Sweetie’s and then Eden’s Twilight, their usual weekend hangout. Normally, the rest of the team would be invited at Neil’s insistence of team bonding, but Andrew had insisted that this weekend be just the Monsters, a direct result of Kevin’s odd good mood. Andrew didn’t know how long this would last, but he wanted to savor it. Nobody complained. 

Nicky was the last one to get ready, dressed slightly more flashy than Kevin in a bright pink crop top and a pair of khaki shorts. Aaron, Andrew, and Neil were in their typical club wear, dark colors and simple clothes.

Andrew smiled as he walked up to Kevin, placing a hand over Kevin’s chest. Hazel eyes met green, then shifted to the queen tattooed underneath the man’s eye. “Looks good.” His voice was quiet, the words meant only for Kevin, before turning to the rest of the group in a louder demand. “Let’s go.” 

The drive down to Columbia usually consisted of Nicky and Neil chatting in the back, the twins quiet, and Kevin only butting in when he wanted to object or prove someone wrong. However, this time Kevin was in a much more lively mood and participated fully in the conversation, even attempting to bring Andrew and Aaron in. Aaron seemed annoyed however, and began making snide remarks- questioning where ‘this Kevin’ had come from and when he would crawl back into the hole he had come from. One seething glare through the rear view mirror and a quick brake check from Andrew was enough to shut him up. 

They didn’t stay at Sweetie’s long- Aaron being the only one who wanted cracker dust, but the rest of the monsters were content to wolf down their sundaes before heading to the club. 

Upon arrival, Andrew and Neil grabbed the group’s drinks from Roland, and by the time the two returned to the table procured by Aaron, Kevin was gone. Yelling to speak over the pounding bass, Andrew asked where Kevin had gone which Nicky responded with a point to the dance floor. 

Kevin usually danced at the club, but he always drank first. He had to get that “liquid courage” in his system first, needing the vodka to loosen himself up. This time was different. Looking at him, Andrew just knew that he was seeing the real Kevin. His hands were above his head as he danced, bouncing along to the music. The smile on his lips reached his eyes, crinkling the corners around them. Best of all, he was sober. Neither trauma nor alcohol were around to obfuscate Kevin’s true heart. 

Andrew didn’t realize that he was staring until Aaron was elbowing him in the side. “What are you doing?” His twin asked, sneering. Andrew couldn’t tell if Aaron didn’t support his relationship or if this was simple revenge for the way that Andrew had treated Katelyn. He didn’t care. Frankly, he didn’t care for anyone’s opinion but Kevin’s. 

Ignoring his brother’s question, Andrew picked up his shot glass and threw back the clear liquid, letting the burn run down his throat before making his way to the dance floor, making a clear path towards Kevin. Behind him he heard Neil questioning him, but he ignored it. Nicky had already joined Kevin, and as Andrew approached his cousin gave an excited whoop!

Kevin’s back was turned when Andrew approached, so the blond reached out, tapping Kevin’s wrist. The taller man started, whirling around with a panicked expression, before he looked down and realized that Andrew was standing there. Andrew was sure that the grin that crossed his features would put the sun to shame.

“Hey! You’re joining us?” Kevin asked, tangling Andrew’s hand in his. Andrew just nodded, pulling Kevin close to him. Their bodies met in the middle and Andrew gripped Kevin’s hip- not hard, just enough to ground Kevin. Andrew wanted nothing more than to lean forward to kiss Kevin. But he knew there was a line he couldn’t cross until Kevin said it was okay, as repressed as Andrew was- Kevin was a hundred steps behind him in the closet. 

Even so, the brunet couldn’t stop smiling, dancing closer to Andrew as the song changed and the beat slowed down- though not enough to make it a slow dance song, granted, but enough that Kevin slowed down his dance to match the beat. He only had eyes for Andrew now, and his hips moved closer to Andrew, moving and rolling against him. Kevin’s hands rested against Andrew’s back, holding on to him as they danced, moving through the dance floor. There were other people around them, but neither of them noticed nor could be bothered to care. 

Andrew hadn’t seen Kevin look this content in a long while. Maybe ever. He was used to seeing a Kevin that was stressed, tired, panicked, and hurt. Aaron was right about one thing- this was a different Kevin. This Kevin was more confident, more calm, and much happier. This was the Kevin that Andrew wanted to see all the time.

This was the Kevin that Andrew wanted to marry. 

The thought came to him unbidden as he reached up to bury his fingers in Kevin’s hair. Kevin had leaned down to meet Andrew halfway, keeping their bodies pressed against each other. 

Andrew wanted to marry Kevin Day. 

God, he had never actually wanted to be married before. The thought of being a husband was so disgustingly domestic that he nearly gagged at the idea when it had been brought up before. Hell, it had taken nearly a year of midnight talks and kissing behind closed doors before either man was ready to admit that they were dating. But in that moment, Andrew knew that there was nobody else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He was shaken from the idea of making plans to buy a ring when Kevin leaned in close to his ear. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, sounding unsure of the question himself. 

Andrew didn’t give an answer. He leaned up, standing on his toes, and without a damn care in the world who saw him- kissed Kevin Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in the beginning are from One of Those Nights by Spencer Crandall on tiktok! This is my first AFTG fic, I hope you all enjoy it! I wrote this for my friend Kory who is my irl Kevin but I figured I might as well post too :) If you made it this far I'd greatly appreciate you dropping a kudos!


End file.
